FADE
NOTE: this wolfy belongs to Sara14444 if you say you created him i will probably comit suicide and my ghost will haunt you forever.... just kiddin but everybody'll know you are lying.... '' '''Fade' is a 1000+ year old angel wolfy, who betrayed his pack due to being'' '' evil and cruel. He decided to live in an ancient underground stronghold To hide himself from AWs. Fade is one of the main characters in Friendz, even though he doesn't appear in all episodes. He can use magic againts his enemies, but not for long, as long as you throw pepper on him. His stronghold is filled with boo bie traps, and hazards. Fade is known for him being the first Magi-'' wolfy, (magic wolfy)to ever appear in Friendz Appearence Fade is described as a regular wolfy instead he has wings and glowing purple eyes. His emo, legs, his tail and underfur all are dark blue. He has mostly white fur and Has a large chubby tail. Abillities Fade can fly (obviously) and he can use his magical spells to attack. His spells include forming whirlwinds, fireballs, phasing through objects and he rarely uses his phsycic spells. He is slow at running but fast at flying. The only times he can run fast is when someone mentions the word "fish" which is his favorite meal. He would get over-excited and crazy. Personality Fade is mostly strict and serious most of the time. He loves studying and doesnt really comunicate as much with other wolves, He mostly stays alone in his stronghold, studying. He doesnt really have any goals. He rarely goes to town, only to hang out with his friends, when somebody needs him for help, wether he wants to buy food, going to the library and going to spy on his enemies and bother them. He is hardly ever cruel only when somebody is polluting or ruinning nature, or distracting him from reading. A thing he finds fun is catching fish. That is one of the things he loves to get, fish, fish , fish ,fish. He has a secret, that is discovered in later episodes, Sara (wolfy) is his adopted daughter. Relationship Fade, again, doesnt communicate with others as much. But when he feels alone he goes to visit his close friend Sara, or would go to town to meet with his other friends such as Flame Wolfy, Shadow Wolfy, Sweet Wolfy, and Princess Fionna. He used to be friends with King Wolfy but left him secretly due to Angel Wolfy's evil plans, which was one of the hardest thing he'd ever done. Fade '''HATES but really HATES' being disturbed while reading. Once done, he would get mean, and INSTANTLY will attack his Distraction. His Stronghold Fade's stronghold has the following areas, or rooms. * Trap Room Entrance * 2 Master Bedrooms * 8 Guest Rooms * Gourmet Kitchen * Large Closet * Gigantic Backyard. * 2 Colossal Backyard Balconies * A Big Giagantic library room * 2 Bathrooms * 2 Large Living Rooms * 5 Large Closets OK we can all tell FADE has a huge house. Right? xD - Leandro (Sara14444) Interests and Hobbies He likes catching fish, he also likes saving and rescueing peeps and loves reading and studying. Even though this might sound strange to you, FADE loves to talk to his Friends. Fade mostly stays on his lair, but eventually, will go hang out with his friends. He also loves working for those who need him. He loves to play alone hike in the woods, look at beautiful views and swim. Fade is also into chemistry and geography. GALLERY <- Fade by Leandro (sara14444) Episode Appearences TBA Character Difficulties User; Peebles14, mentioned on chat that Fade might not be on "Friendz" due to a large ammount of wolfys to create. This means that Fade will probably be removed from Friendz. "well i guess youll have to wait"- Naudia Rodriguez (Peebles14) mentioned. TRIVIA * Fade is the first magic angel wolfy to ever appear in Freindz * Fade has a secretly adopted daughter called Sara. * Fade mentioned in an episode that he once made a fishing stand. * Fade's ancient stronghold doesnt excactly belong to him,He mentioned, but he found it and made it working again, and made it his wealthy home. * Fade is frienemies with FW, SW, Bizzibee, ect. * Fade gives the dearest kind to Princess Fionna, especially because she is an Ice Wolfy, and a Princess. Category:Wolf Category:Angel Wolfy (Lone) Category:Angel Wolfy Category:Intelligent Category:Blue